A Season to be Merry
by Raven Deathstar
Summary: Shounen ai. It's Christmas eve, and Shuichi thinks that he's going to have to spend it alone. YxS


**A/N: **It's Christmas eve today, and my parents ditched me L So I decided to write a Christmas ficcy about being alone on xmas lol with a fluffy ending :D

**Warnings: **boys loving boys :D You no like, you no read

**Disclaimer: **Christmas has ripped every cent I own out of my pockets, so please don't sue me 

Oh, and I apologise for the crappiness of this fic in advance

**A Season to be Merry**

It was Christmas eve, and, typically, Shuichi was alone.

He glanced outside, at the falling snowflakes and wished that Yuki wasn't on his stupid book tour but was at home with him.

_Why did his publisher have to make it so that his tour was during Christmas? _Shuichi sighed and rested his forehead against the cool glass. _I miss him so much…_

When Yuki had announced that he was leaving 3 days before Christmas and wouldn't be returning until New Years, Shuichi had been upset, and they had fought, yet again.

_Whoever said that Christmas is a time of healing was wrong, _Shuichi thought bitterly.

Yuki had left without saying a word to Shuichi, taking his bags with him, and without leaving the singer a contact number or anything.

_I shouldn't have started yelling at him- I should've just accepted that he was leaving- but surely he knows how important Christmas is to me? _Shuichi sighed. _I'm so selfish. Yuki has his own life, and I should stop pressuring him to be with me. This book tour is probably for the best, no matter how much I want to spend our first Christmas together with him._

Shuichi wandered around the apartment, not really sure what he was doing- he had never spent Christmas Eve alone before, and he decided he didn't like it.

A shrill ring disrupted the eerie silence and the pink haired boy dashed to the phone, hoping against hope that it was Yuki calling.

"Moshi moshi."

"Hey Shuichi!"

Shuichi sighed. It was just Hiro.

"Oh, hey Hiro."

"You don't sound too happy. Are you alright?" Hiro asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shuichi attempted to sound cheerful.

"Oh good!" Hiro fell for the fake cheer. "I just wanted to say thanks for the present! Ayaka kinda got really excited and opened it a day early." he laughed sheepishly. "But thanks! Its' really cool!"

"I'm glad you like it." Shuichi smiled. "I haven't opened the present you gave me and Yuki yet but I'm sure it's great."

"Yeah…Hey, have you made your Christmas wish yet?" Hiro asked.

"Hai." Shuichi said. _I wished that Yuki would come home. Obviously that wish never came true. _"Have you?"

"Kind of. Do you think-" Hiro suddenly broke off and laughed and murmured something to someone else on his end of the line- presumably Ayaka. "Hey, I've got to go, okay Shuichi?"

"Yeah, su-" Hiro hung up before Shuichi could finish his sentence.

_Everyone has got someone to be with these holidays- except me._

Shuichi put the phone back down and glared at the Christmas tree. "I hate you! I hate Christmas!" he yelled, knowing that he was being immature, but he needed to vent out his frustration and disappointment in some way, and yelling at the Christmas tree had seemed like the best choice.

Shuichi slid to the ground, feeling tears slide down his cheeks.

_If Christmas is the season to be merry then why am I so sad…?_

Wrapped up in his own thoughts, Shuichi didn't notice as the apartment door opened quietly and a figure slipped inside.

He finally realised that there was someone else in the apartment when a hand wrapped itself around his mouth. Shuichi's eyes widened and he squirmed violently, trying to break free.

To his surprise, the hand removed itself from his mouth, and the mystery figure held up some mistletoe in front of his face.

"Merry Christmas." that dark, smooth voice was so damn familiar…

Shuichi twisted around stared at his 'attacker'. "Yuki!"

The writer smirked. "Glad you know who I am." his smirk disappeared when he saw his lover's tearstained cheeks. He brushed his thumb over Shuichi's cheekbone. "Why are you crying brat?" he demanded harshly.

"I just thought…" Shuichi smiled and shook his head. "It's stupid. Why are you home so early? I thought you wouldn't get back 'til New years."

Yuki frowned at the topic change but didn't press the subject. "I wanted…" he trailed off and shrugged. _I realised that I wanted to spend Christmas with you_, he wanted to say, but settled on: "The book tour was boring. I figured it would be better just to go home."

Shuichi's eyes lit up and he hugged Yuki enthusiastically.

Yuki smirked and held the mistletoe up over their heads. "I understand that something's supposed to happen when I do this."

Shuichi grinned and pressed his lips against the writer's. The kiss was sweet and chaste, conveying the emotions Yuki felt for Shuichi but would never be able to fully explain.

"Merry Christmas." Shuichi murmured happily.

Yuki gathered his lover into his arms and placed a kiss on the top of Shuichi's head. "Merry Christmas to you too. Have you made a wish yet?"

Shuichi grinned. "Yep."

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "And did it come true?"

Shuichi's grin grew wider. "It sure did."

!#$&()

A/N: Argh. I hated that fic. And I hated the ending even more… Read and review, but no flames please It was based on Britney Spear's song, My Only Wish This Year.


End file.
